


Blue's Heartbreak

by TwicetheTrouble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blue loves her paladin, Gen, Season 3 Spoilers, blue lion pov, season 3 episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble
Summary: Blue loves her Paladin. She loves his quirky ways, his silly jokes, even his cheesy pickup lines. There is no one in the universe that can be considered quite so perfect for her. So why must she give him up?or, Blue's thoughts on changing paladinsSPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 2. If you don't want spoilers don't read!





	Blue's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is what was going through my head when I saw that episode. It didn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I just see Blue as this really loving lion who has put her all into her bond with Lance, only for it to be ripped from her by forces out of her control. It's heartbreaking.
> 
> Also, I just wrote this in the matter of a few hours. If there's anything wrong with it, i'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer! THIS HAS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! This is your third and final notice.

“ _I don’t want to do this_ ,” Blue told her siblings. “ _Please don’t make me do this_.”

They were planning their next move, but things weren’t looking so good. With Black’s paladin gone, they could no longer unite, which left the other paladins in danger, and their princess without a weapon. Between the five of them, they could only come up with one solution, and Blue hated it.

“ _Do you have a better idea?”_ She heard Red rumble over their psychic link. “ _Because if you do, I’d love to hear it_.”

_“…No…”_ She said slowly.

_“Then it’s agreed,”_ Black said simply, as if this decision hardly affected him. “ _The Galra swordsmen will become my paladin, the human sniper will take his place as Red’s-“_

“ _His name’s Lance_ ,” Blue interrupted, getting a warning growl from Black but otherwise was ignored.

“ _And the princess will become blue’s_ ,” he finished.

_“But Lance is my Paladin!”_ Blue exclaimed, making the others wince at her volume. “ _I chose him. I don’t want to give him up_.”

“ _I understand_ -“ Black tried to say more but Blue didn’t give him the chance.

“ _No, you don’t! You’ve always been cold and distant with your paladins, only connecting with them when you felt it was necessary. You made Shiro fight for everything he got from you, and you can’t even be bothered enough to use his name.”_ Blue look a breath as the shock and uncertainty echoed through their bond from the others. “ _I’m not like you. I love my paladins, they’re just as much a part of my pride as you are. So when one is taken away from me, either by death or to be another’s paladin, it hurts. Lance is mine! I don’t want to lose him!”_

“ _You’re not the only one that losing their paladin in this, Blue,_ ” Red growled, his temper flaring. “ _You think I want to give up Keith? I’ve been watching over him, protecting him like a troublesome cub since I met him. He’s clever, but reckless; my perfect paladin. And now I have to give him up because big brother here doesn’t want the perfectly capable Allura as his pilot.”_

“ _She is hardly paladin material to start with_ ,” Black rumbled, still colder than Blue’s ice cannon.

“ _Then why are you giving her to me? Why can’t she be Red’s if you don’t want her to be yours.”_

“ _Because she’s an inexperienced pilot, and I refuse to have someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing be my right hand. She is better off as a leg; your old paladin will do better as my right.”_

“ _But Lance_ -“

“ _Is no longer to be your paladin, therefor none of your concern.”_

_“It will hurt him_ ,” she murmured. “ _I don’t want to hurt him.”_

“ _The matter is settled,_ ” Black stated, leaving no room for complaint. “ _We will adjust paladins tomorrow, after they wake.”_

Black closed off his link, leaving it open only enough for them to sense that he was there.

“ _It will be alright, Blue. Don’t worry_ ,” Yellow purred, trying to comfort her sister.

“ _It is only temporary, after all_ ,” Green chimed in. “ _As soon as Black gets his paladin back, everything will go back to normal.”_

_“If we ever do_ ,” Blue answered before closing off her own link as well. She just wanted to be alone.

As she wallowed in sadness she felt Lance stir at the other end of their bond. He was responding to her sorrow, which was a bit of a change from the nightmares he had been waking to lately.

He sent her a questioning feeling that was peppered with concern, making Blue smile sadly at it. Her beautiful paladin; adorable, funny, and selfless to a fault, no one could replace him, not even their princess.

Not wanting to ruin this moment between them, she didn’t answer his question. Instead she sent back pleasant emotions; her pride in him, her happiness at his growth, and, most importantly, her never ending love for him. Embarrassment trickled through their bond, he felt unworthy of her praise. He then showed her that he loved her as well.

Blue purred in happiness as she began showing him pictures of different water formations. She lulled him back to sleep with views of calming oceans, lazy rivers, and beautifully still lakes. She hid the twinge of sadness as she did, not wanting to ruin what would be the last of these moments she had with him.

 

\---

 

“Come on, old blue. It’s me, Lancy-Lance. Open up.”

Blue struggled to stay silent, hiding a small, sad chuckle at his antics. She wondered if Red would think them funny as well, or if her brother would just pass off the cheerful boy as being annoying.

“Ok, enough goofing around. We have to get out there and help the others.” When Lance didn’t get a response, he dropped to his knees. “Oh come on! Why are you being mad at me?”

After a moment of silence, his head dropped to his chest. She felt his confusion and frustration through the bond she was trying to keep locked up. It amazed her that even as she was acting like this, he still wasn’t angry with her. It was only a second later that she felt a deep sadness come from him that almost broke her heart.

“Do you hate me now?” He wondered, forcing her to clamp down on the bond to keep him from feeling her own pain. This is how it had to be, she couldn’t be his lion anymore and if he knew exactly how hard this was for her, he would never switch.

Blue watched as her paladin crawled towards her, his face full of emotion.

“I’m sorry for wanting to pilot the black lion. It was just a phase,” he pleaded, breaking her heart even more. Blue wished she could curl up in a ball and let the universe pass by, but she couldn’t.

They were silent for a long moment before Lance turned towards her, a look she knew well on his face.

“Hey blue, you know what? I gadda say, that’s a great color on you.” Lance smiled at her before continuing. “Oh, are you from outer space? Because your body is out of this world!”

It took all of Blue’s control to keep herself from dropping the barrier, scooping him up, and never letting go. As much as everyone else thought they were annoying, she loved his cheesy pickup lines, the outer space one being her favorite. He was trying so hard to get her to respond, she wasn’t sure if she could take it much longer. So why wasn’t Red calling him already? What was he waiting for?

Lance sat on the floor for a while longer, looking dejected and hopeless. He was hurt by Blue’s refusal to open for him, which only made her guilt worse. It was silent for a while between them, until the princess came running up. Upon seeing her, Lance climbed to his feet slowly.

“Lance? What’s wrong?” the princess asked.

“I don’t know. Blue’s shutting me out,” he told her, his eyes cast on the floor. “Maybe Pidge was right; I am just the goofball. Not only am I not meant to be the leader, I guess…I guess now I’m not even meant to be a paladin.”

Blue couldn’t do it any longer. She couldn’t bear to see her precious paladin in such pain and to be the one to cause it. She knew better than anyone else that he had trouble seeing himself in a positive light. He always assumed he was the worst at everything, only to hid it by proclaiming he was the best. Her denying him only brought these insecurities back to the front and she hated it.

Just as she was about to drop her particle barrier, she heard Red’s roar echo through the chamber, startling the two pilots.

“ _Sorry I waited,_ ” Red apologized through their bond. “ _Black said to make sure Lance knew you weren’t going to open before calling for him.”_

_“I wanted to,”_ Blue told him quietly, watching the two talk in front of her, but not hearing a word of it.

“ _I know, sis. You did good.”_

“ _I hurt him.”_

_“He’ll live,”_ Red said as Lance ran out of her hanger towards her brother.

“ _Take care of him for me?”_ Blue asked as she watched him go.

“ _Of course. But only till you take him back. I can only stand those corny jokes for so long.”_

Blue sent amusement towards him before shutting down the bond, turning her attention to the princess remaining in the room. She didn’t want to open up for her. She may be their princess, but she wasn’t Blue’s paladin; Lance was, no matter who he was piloting at the moment. But her siblings needed her help, and she needed a pilot.

_“Good luck, my Lance,”_ Blue sent through our bond, knowing he couldn’t understand it. Before she could second guess herself once again, she buried the bond deep so she couldn’t feel it. Maybe one day she would be able to dig it out once again, but for now, it was better to pretend it wasn’t there.

So, with a hollow spot where her heart once was, Blue dropped the particle barrier for her new pilot.


End file.
